Playing Chess
by Naminaya
Summary: A de-anon from the kinkmeme and my first fill. Izaya and Shizuo have been kidnapped, forced into a game they do not want to play, and have no choice but to work together to get out. Warnings inside. Shizuo/Izaya. Rating may change.


**Author's Note:**** This is my first multiple chapter story and I am so excited! ^3^ I'm also writing this on the DRRR! kinkmeme, and they'll probably be updated simultaneously if I can help it.~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, but it would make an excellent birthday gift.~ *hinthint, nudgenudge* ;D**

**Warning(s): Will contain swearing, use of an OC, and possible smut in future chapters.~**

* * *

><p>Before Izaya Orihara even opened his eyes, he knew that something wasn't right.<p>

This wasn't his bed.

His pillow was missing and his mattress was nowhere near this stiff.

Yeah, this was definitely not his bed.

And considering that the last thing he remembered was collapsing into his bed fully-clothed after a long day of work, that meant that something was severely wrong with this situation. Izaya made sure that his facial expression remained neutral, even though he was freaking out on the inside.

Where was he? What was he doing here? Where the hell _was_ here, anyway?

Hesitantly opening his eyes, Izaya intended to find that out.

He was in a room. That much was clear. The walls were a dark blue color and as far as he could tell the floor was entirely composed of black tiles. There was a large flat screen television situated on the wall in front of him. There also weren't any visible windows, and the only door he could see was to his right. And Izaya would've gotten up and checked to see if it was locked, if it weren't for one thing.

He was being restrained.

He was sitting in a reclining chair with navy blue upholstery, a color that matched the walls. Something told Izaya that it was done that way on purpose. Other than the cushions, the rest of the chair was a shiny sterling silver. It looked pretty high-tech to the raven haired man. Especially the metal cuffs binding his wrists to the armrests and his ankles to the foot rest.

Izaya sighed at the sight and tried wiggling his arms and legs. But just as he had suspected, the restraints didn't budge.

Panic started to seep into the edges of Izaya's consciousness, but he quickly willed it away. The great Izaya Orihara did not panic. No matter how unfamiliar the situation he currently found himself in was. He would not allow whoever had orchestrated all of this to get the best of him. He would not let them see him scared. His pride wouldn't let him give them that satisfaction.

Never mind the fact that he still wasn't exactly sure who "them" was. It was the principle of the matter.

It was then that Izaya noticed the blinking red light atop of the flat screen.

They're watching….

The trapped young man thought he heard a small sound coming from his blind spot, but when it didn't repeat itself, he dismissed it as his imagination. He went on thinking that he was completely alone for about the next five seconds, but then he saw something moving in the corner of his eye. Before he could investigate further, however, the flat screen in front of him blinked to life to reveal a person.

At least, Izaya thought it was a person. It was pretty hard to tell when said 'person' was wearing a pink pig mask that covered his or her entire face.

When the pig person spoke, his or her tone was clearly being auto tuned to be higher in pitch than it actually was.

"Why hello there, Orihara-san~ Are you enjoying your accommodations?" He or she said casually, as though Izaya wasn't currently being held against his will in an unknown place. Which both of them knew he totally was.

Izaya forced a smirk onto his face. "Well, now that you mention it, this chair is pretty comfy. But I appear to be at a disadvantage here. You know my name, but I do not know yours. Care to change that?" The informant said, his voice oozing with faux friendliness, not at all betraying the fear he was truly feeling inside.

The figure on the screen tsk'ed at the prisoner. "Ah, I don't think so. You see, we're here to play a little game."

Izaya felt his smirk fall momentarily before he caught it, twisting his expression into a feral grin. "What kind of game?" He asked coolly.

His captor simply nodded his head as though he were smirking behind that ridiculous mask of his, and turned his head to look at the other side of the room. Izaya turned his head as well, to see what the mysterious person was looking at. His eyes widened and almost bugged out of his head, only revealing about a third of the emotions he was feeling inside.

Because there, strapped in to a chair identical to his own, was the strongest man in all of Ikebukoro.

Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya blurted out in surprise, before turning his attention back to the figure on the screen. His eyes narrowed. "What is Shizu-chan doing here?"

The creep simply laughed. "Why, he's going to be participating in our little game as well!"

Before either of them could say anything else, the blonde man groaned once more and began to stir out of his unconscious state.

The creep laughed again. "Oh ho ho, it looks like our other guest is waking up!~"

The informant's eyes widened once more. He knew that the second Shizuo saw him, he was going to blame the raven for everything. The information broker grimaced, thinking of the beating he was sure to get once the bodyguard woke up.

The blonde hair on the man's head ruffled slightly as he shook himself into awareness. He slowly opened his eyes, a look of confusion on his face as he took in his new surroundings. That is, until he spotted Izaya, and his eyes narrowed.

"I-zay-a-kuuuuuuunnnn…"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me giggle like a little schoolgirl and encourage me to keep writing, so please review!~ I want to know what you think so far, even if you don't particularly like it.~<strong>


End file.
